The inventors disclosed a process for producing a frozen food product in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,919. Incident to disclosing that process they described a complete food preparation process in which their food product was employed.
It was found, in practice of the food preparation process, that very liquidy fillings could not successfully be employed. Liquidy fillings, when hot and, thus, possessors of very thin consistency, would tend to escape between the container rim and the dough sheet when the container was inverted and before removal of the container.